Paper Mitchell
This page is on the seperate character from Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Jam. For more info of this form, see Mitchell Van Morgan; for more info on the game, see Paper Mitchell and for the stage that appears in Nicktoons Brawl for Nintendo 3DS, see here. |episode_appearances= |comic_appearances= |appearances_in_other_media=Mitchell Van Morgan |creator_(real-world)=MITCHELL Project |artist=MITCHELL Project |english_voice_actor(s)=Jason Griffith |japanese_voice_actor(s)= |age=The same age as his original counterpart |birthplace=Paper Raleighopolis |relative(s)= |nickname(s)= |species=Paper human |gender=Male |hair=Dark-bluish black |skin=Palish light brown |eyes=Black |attire=The same thing as his original counterpart. |skin_group=Afro-Latin American |alignment=Team Mitchell |affiliation(s)=Good |favorite_beverage=Example |favorite_food=Example |likes=The same thing as his original self. |dislikes=The same thing as his original self. |skills= |moves_and_techniques=Example |ability_type=Example }} Paper Mitchell is one of the main playable characters in the Paper Mitchell series and in the spin-off game Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Jam. He is a paper form of Mitchell Van Morgan that came out of a magical book in Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Jam. Paper Mitchell is an independent character from Mitchell Van Morgan and interacts with him, Gavin, and various other characters from both the real world and the Paper world within the book during the events of the game. Paper Mitchell himself is depicted as Mitchell in the Paper Mitchell series. Mitchell is the main protagonist in the Paper Mitchell series, as well as his other adventures. Being made of paper, both Mitchell and his surroundings have very unique effects and abilities, which can be seen in all of the Paper Mitchell games. Mitchell is very similar to most of his appearances in the Mitchell franchise, in that he is a silent Afro-latin American manga artist who must save the world and defeat Marquessa in some way. Mitchell primarily uses jump, karate and dizzy spin attacks in his paper form, and nearly always encounters his friends and allies who join him on his journey to save the city of Raleighopolis from utter destruction. Personality & Abilities Personality Mitchell is best described as the cool, free-spirited, adventurous, daredevilish, lovable and silent hero of Raleighopolis. He is The fastest & the leader of the Team Mitchell and the owner of his Mitchell House (where mitchell, gavin & his friends live in). Mitchell is very overprotective of his friends and his personality in the ''Paper Mitchell'' series is exactly like his main series counterpart. He is quick, clever, tough, passive-aggressive, metabolistic, optimistic and he has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with japanese comic books. Abilities Not much else is known about Paper Mitchell except for his attacks mainly consist of Paperizing things to damage enemies. Paper Mitchell can also create clones of himself to protect him from damage by enemies. Paper Mitchell can also float in the air to dodge enemies attacks easily. Unlike most people, Paper Mitchell are able to return to their feet immediately after being attacked. Paper Mitchell have the ability to perform the Dizzy Spin move which results in his opponents becoming afflicted with the Dizzy status. He also who possesses rapid walking, and Ability to move at supersonic speeds. History Paper Mitchell Paper Mitchell 2 Super Paper Mitchell Paper Mitchell Quest Paper Mitchell MMO Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored Relationships *Gavin O'Neal Davis is Mitchell's best friend & sidekick who has a brotherly bond with each other. Both are very fond of each other and even wear similar outfits; Mitchell being red, Gavin green but with his trademark blue hat. He is known for being a clumsy, slow postman who frequently loses his gizmos, He is often slightly cowardly and is terrified of ghosts. *Martin J. Moody is Mitchell's best friend & friendly rival who is He is an adventure-loving (and seemingly young) but aggressive redhead who protects the Master Stone from invading Marquessanik (and any other villains who abuses it). *David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn *Carolyn Ashley Taylor takes on the role of Mitchell's love interest, whom he has to constantly save from peril, making her a typical "damsel-in-distress". However, in the Paper Mitchell series, Peach becomes a bit more helpful, sending information to Mario constantly and even eventually joining him in Super Paper Mitchell. *Jennifer Hooker takes on the role of Gavin's love interest who is also Carolyn's best friend and sidekick with a bond very similar to Mitchell & Gavin's bond and they have an unbreakable jubilant teamwork. has to constantly save from peril, making her a typical "damsel-in-distress". However, in the Paper Mitchell series, Peach becomes a bit more helpful, sending information to Mario constantly and along with Carolyn even eventually joining him in Super Paper Mitchell. *Doctor Marquessa is usually portrayed as an antagonist and Mitchell's main enemy, who is constantly capturing animals to make his Marquessanik army, also is manically looking for the seven power stones to conquer the world with his name written on it and always being defeated in the end. In Super Paper Mitchell, however, Mitchell willingly accepts Marquessa into his team, so they could both work together in order to defeat Count Bleck. Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Paper Mitchell series characters Category:Allies Category:Males